The Last Night of His Mortal Existence
by dee87
Summary: "That bastard would pay dearly for the pain he caused me, for the way he took advantage of me, for all the lies and empty promises." Prize for xXxhurting-insidexXx's 50th review for Battle of the Cliques. Caroline&Klaus. one-shot? R&R!


**A/N: a prize for xXxhurting-insidexXx 's 50th review to Battle of The Cliques.**

* * *

><p><strong>Caroline:<strong>

That bastard would pay dearly for the pain he caused me, for the way he took advantage of me, for all the lies and empty promises.

*flashback*

"I love you, Caroline. Always and forever," he promised as he leaned in to kiss me on top of the Ferris wheel.

The moment was perfect. Everything was absolute perfection. Except… the kiss? Something about him seemed… odd. It wasn't just the werewolf hormones. There was something… missing. It wasn't something tangible. He just seemed off. Like he wasn't here, but somewhere else with someone else. No. Tyler would never do that. He loved me. He said it so many times. I refused to believe otherwise.

But as we kissed on that midsummer night, on top of the Ferris wheel, with the stars above and the crescent moon shining bright, I couldn't help but feel that he wasn't being honest. That some whore out there had taken him from me, Caroline Forbes. But being the insecure, flighty, and erratic vampire I am, I dismissed my worries as simple paranoia.

*end flashback*

Thinking back, I lament on how terribly naïve I was. How did I not see it coming?

*flashback*

"Caroline, I'm busy. I don't have time for that stuff right now," he sighed over the phone.

Maybe I was overreacting. Maybe not seeing my werewolf boyfriend for two weeks was being clingy. I did see him in the hallway at school, but he only briefly said "hi" before running off in the wrong direction of his next class. At lunch, he was nowhere to be seen. And afterschool, he took off instantly. When football practice got cancelled, I asked him to go see me at cheerleading practice, but he said he had too much homework. He rarely answered his phone, and he was never on facebook.

"Please?" I asked quietly.

He hesitated for a moment, but agreed, "Fine. Wear something nice though. It better be worth my time. I'll pick you up at eight." He mumbled grumpily. The line went dead before I could reply.

There were so many questions running through my head as I hopped into the shower. Wear something nice? Didn't I always do so? Oh, of course. He meant underneath the beautiful dress I bought last month for the event everyone in Mystic Falls was anticipating. The date he now wanted to cancel even though he promised and we RSVP'd. Worth his time? So unless I wore "nice" lingerie, I wasn't worth his time? And what was he so busy doing?

*end flashback*

The better question would have been _who_ was he doing?

*flashback*

"Caroline, I'm sure he just got caught up talking to someone. He's probably-"

"No, Elena! You don't get it! Stefan's been with you all night so you don't know how I feel. You don't know how much I had to practically beg him to come with me! And all for what? He left my side the moment we stepped through the door, and I haven't seen him since!" I yelled at my best friend.

This really was not her fault, but that dummy ditched me and I felt really awkward hanging out with all these couples. Elena had Stefan, Jeremy had some emo-looking chick, Damon had his next victim, and even Bonnie had a date with her! This party, which had once meant the world to me, now seemed more boring than a distant relative's funeral.

"Sorry. It's not your fault. I really shouldn't take my anger out on you, Elena."

"It's okay. I get it."

I wanted to retort, to snap at her and yell more about how no, she didn't get it. But instead I mumbled, "I'm going to look for Ty," and left the room quickly, before I verbally abused anyone else.

I searched every room in the large mansion, but I could not find him anywhere. I called him at least ten times, but he never answered. I was going to go home, but I remembered Tyler had brought me in his car. It was still pretty early, and since I didn't think anyone would want to leave the party just to drive me home, it looked like I was walking home.

Great. These were new heels!

Outside, I took off my heels I slipped into the forest and started running at vampire speed. I thought about Tyler as I ran, the wind attacking my face, my feet barely touching the ground. I liked running, it helped clear my head.

*end flashback*

Clear my head? It certainly did now as I ran back to Tyler's house now after witnessing my worst nightmare come to life. Oh, my head was clear alright. Only one thought was running through it.

Revenge.

*flashback*

"Tyler?" I asked, poking my head into his house through the open front door. The lights were off, but I could hear indistinct noises upstairs. I walked upstairs slowly, noting the red rose petals on the floor. Had Tyler done this for me? Was this his plan all along? He could have gone about it in a much nicer way.

At the top of the stairs, the noises became more defined. There were two people murmuring very quietly, almost purring. One was Tyler, but I couldn't place the other voice. It sounded very familiar though.

By the time I got to the door, I was terrified of what I would find. I didn't want to know what was on the other side of this door, but at the same time, I felt it was crucial. Like there was something that had been kept from me for a long time, and that by opening this door, I would finally see the light.

So I turned the knob and pushed the door.

To say I was petrified with horror would be an understatement. I felt shock. Then disappointment, betrayal, and grief. Followed by annoyance, fury and a need for blood- no pun intended.

Lying under red silk sheets with rose petals and torn clothes scattered across the room, like a couple on their wedding night, were Tyler Lockwood and Kelly Donovan. As if cheating on me would not be terrible enough, he had chosen to do it with my ex-boyfriends mother- my mortal enemy!

I just stared at Tyler, and he stared back. Time seemed to freeze. Nothing else mattered. I wanted him dead.

"Care! I can explain!" he yelled pathetically as he stumbled down the hall after me, trying to put on his pants.

"There's nothing to explain Lockwood," I said curtly, spinning around to face him. His face was closer than I expected, only a few inches away.

I don't know why I ever cared about this fool.

He leaned in to _kiss_ me! He actually had the _audacity_ to kiss me after he slept with that cheap _whore_! How _dare_ he?

I slapped him.

He growled.

She saw.

She screamed.

He was distracted.

I pounced.

He threw me off.

I was surprised.

It was full moon.

Before he got the chance to phase and rip me to shreds, I ran. I ran out the back door, through the forest, onto the street, into my house, and onto my bed. I cried for hours.

*end flashback*

So now, as I brandish a dagger and climb noiselessly to his room, I listen to his soft snores with loathing and disgust. The Whore is still there. When I turn the knob, I am perfectly conscious of the act I am about to perform. I step inside and close the door, which makes a tiny whisper. It's not enough to wake them up though. Tyler's a heavy sleeper.

I kick a few rose petals out of my way as I glide towards his side of the bed. I take one final look at the beautiful silver dagger. It's encrusted with gorgeous rubies. They form a small shape. It looks like blood dripping down the handle. It's already soaked in wolfsbane.

I hesitate a moment. I've never killed a werewolf… Will a silver dagger and wolfsbane be enough? I'm not sure… I decide that I will bite him, for good measure.

… _He's an idiot... I hate him... I must kill him…_

I raise the dagger above me, and with a final glance at his face, I plunge it into his heart. It's a perfect bulls-eye, right in the center of his twisted heart.

He wakes, startled and in pain. His screams wake the Whore. She sees me and tries to pull me off of him, but I'm a vampire and she's human so I easily swat her across the room. She hits the wall and I smile as she passes out. Blood is in the air now, I'm having trouble controlling myself. Tyler is fighting back now that the initial shock has worn off. He's growling and scratching and biting. A surge of fear shoots through me, but pain quickly takes its place. He's bitten my side and I'm weakened. I somehow manage to literally rip his heart out. It beats a few times in my hand as I fall to the floor. I kneel beside the bed, trying to support myself and keep a hand on the bloody, open wound. I'm losing blood quickly. I need blood!

The Whore chooses now to wake up and call me a bitch. Oh, hell no!

I think you get what happens next. I pounce and rip through her jugular while she fails miserably at pushing me away. Once she's dead, I feel a bit better. Except for the stupid bite Tyler gave me.

I leave the house, not bothering to cover up my work, and go for a walk in the forest.

There, I meet Niklaus Mikaelson.

* * *

><p><strong>Here's something I made for the story: polyvore. com dee87**

**I hope you guys like it.**

**Review? it might get turned into a full story :D**

**No flames please...**

**:Dee**


End file.
